Anko's Angel
by xmylove4herx
Summary: Anko saves Ino but will more come from this? AnkoIno YURI
1. Chapter 1

Anko's Angel chpt 1.

Ino , Shikamaru , and Chouji have all ben assigned to a mission . The mission is for them to catch and bring back a thief , but this mission wasn't as simple as they thought it would be this ninja he had 2 accomplis so the team had 2 split up Shikamaru was against a larger woman with purple hair Chouji was against the most muscular looking guy and Ino was against the one they were originally after . Ino decides to attack first but the enemy was too fast for her to catch in her mind confusion he then got behind her and knocked her out .

" Anko it is taking far to long for team 10 to finish there mission I would like you to go and make sure all is well ." The fith hokage ordered Anko . " Yes hokage-sama ." Anko replied . Anko ran to where the team had ben said to have gone . The first person she came upon was Shikamaru . Shikamaru was sitting on a log looking at the sky . "Hey Shikamaru-kun what are you doing ?" Anko asked . "Oh, hey," Shikamaru answered. Anko looked around and noticed a tied up fat woman . "Shikamaru why haven't you brought her back to the village ?" Anko asked . "Well it was to troublesome lifting up this big woman and bringing her back , so I thought I would wait tell Chouji came back so he could carry her, Shika answered . "I'm sure he has his own person to carry back Shikamaru now don't be a lazy ass and carry her to the village!" Anko yelled. "Okay troublesome woman," Shikamaru answered he then piked up the big woman with a disgusted look on his face and started to the village.

Anko than started to run to her next destination . She soon came upon Chouji . Chouji had the man tied up in ropes and was already carrying him to the village . "Are you ok Chouji ?",asked Anko . "Yes I'm fine ," he answered with a smile. Anko was glad maybe this mission wasn't going to be difficult she just had to find the girl .

It was strange Anko should have ran into the girl by now . She must be more far away Anko thought . Anko eventually heard the sound of a males voice and she ran toward the sound hoping that is where the girl was at .

When Anko got there she was shocked to see the man straddling a passed out Ino with her shirt off but Ino still had her bra on . Anko attacked the man by punching his face hard to get him off of Ino . Then when he was off of the girl Anko used a fire technique she wasn't going to let this man out alive . Men like this don't deserve to live Anko thought to herself .

After Anko had finished off the man she went to where Ino was laying she checked her breathing Ino was breathing fine but she probably had a concussion and was still passed out Ino also had bruises on her body . "Damn him" thought Anko . It might hurt Ino to try to put her shirt back on so I will just cover her with my jacket Anko thought . She then carefully picked the girl up and quickly went to the hospital .


	2. Chapter 2

Anko's Angel chpt.2

Ino woke up 2 days later at the hospital . She remembered the fight and being hit on the back of the head but she didn't remember how she had gotten to the hospital . Then a short little blonde nurse came into check on Ino . "Oh, your awake miss ," the nurse said happily . "Yeah but do you know how I got here ?",Ino asked .

"Yes Anko-sama brought you here two days ago , she saved you and killed the thief you were after ," the nurse replied . "I see thank-you," Ino said while feeling the bump on her head . "No problem," the nurse said as she left the room to report that Ino was awake . "When I'm better I should visit Anko-sensai to thank her for saving me," Ino said to herself quietly .

Then Ino was surprised to see three of her friends come into her room they were Sakura, Shikamaru , and Chouji . "Hey Ino how are you doing ?", Sakura asked concerned for her friend . "I'm fine,"she said . "That must have ben scarey bein raped ," Chouji blurted. "Raped!??," Ino said big eyed . "Chouji you baka Ino didn't know about that!",Sakura said annoyed by Chouji. Ino started crying she couldn't believe this she was raped but she was still a virgin and wanted to loose it to someone special not like this . "Ino it is ok," Shikamaru said trying to comfort her . Just then the fith hokage Tsunade came in. "It is ok Ino you were not raped but you almost were ."said Tsunade. Ino was so happy about what she was hearing. Tsunade continued, "Anko-san got there just in time and was able to stop him all he did was get your top off don't worry you are still a virgin ." Ino was so relieved she stopped crying,"ok I'm still a virgin," she said to herself . "Now I really need to thank Anko-sensai ," Ino said outloud . "You should she did a lot for you," the hokage said before leaving the room .

"That is so good Ino your still a virgin," said Sakura to her friend with a smile on her face . "Yes it is Sakura !", Ino said happily. "Well your ok so I'm going to go , hope your feel better see ya ," Shikamaru said while leaving . Chouji followed he had gotten hungry, "Bye Ino I'm going to get somethin to eat", he said . Sakura stayed to talk to Ino and maybe watch a movie with her . After a while the nurse from before came in and said , "Ino if you do good today we will let you out of the hospital tomorrow ." Ino replied "That would be good thanks." "Cool your going to be let out tomorrow," said Sakura smiling .

"Ino-san good morning!", said a females voice. Ino woke up to see the blonde nurse . Ino sat up , "Good morning," she replied to the nurse . "Well you did good so we will let you go home today but please take it easy I suggest that you just stay at home today and maybe you can go out tomorrow but don't start training again until about 1 week from now ," the nurse told her . "Understood ," said Ino as she got out of the hospital bed and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. The nurse walked out of the room.

"It is nice to get out of the hospital clothes and into my own ," Ino thought to herself . She then brushed her hair. Then she pulled her hair back she was ready to go back home. She listened to the nurse and just went straight home . She just went to her room laid on her bed she flipped on the tv. She just watched a romantic comedy. It was pretty good . Towards the end of the movie she fell asleep.

Ino woke up to the sound of birds . She sat up and looked out her window . "Morning already ," she thought to herself . She remembered that she needed to thank Anko-sensai today . She got out of bed brushed her hair and changed into different clothes . She walked to her kitchen she noticed a plate with french toast and hashbrowns on it she read the note beside it . It said ...

Dear Ino,

I made you breakfast this morning luv you lots.

-Dad

She was glad that her dad made her food unlike most couples Ino's dad was better at cooking than her mom. She sat down and ate it. It was really good she thought . After this she would thank Anko-Sensai .

After Ino was done with her breakfast she left her house to thank Anko .She was almost there when she thought "just thanking her won't be enough ." Ino turned around she would bring Anko flowers . "What kind of flowers should I bring her ?" She decided to just give Anko roses "almost everyone likes roses ,"she thought to herself . She got a small bouchée of red , pink , and yellow roses .

Ino started to go to Anko's house again . She finally arrived to the average little house .She walked to the door and with one hand knocked on Anko's door but know one answered , so Ino decided to just walk in to the small house . When she got inside she heard a noise she walked toward the noise she heard .

When she got closer she was surprised to learn that the sound she heard was Anko crying she was on her knees with one hand on her shoulder and the other hand was on the ground with her knees . Ino couldn't believe a woman like Anko was crying . "Anko-sensai are you ok,?" Ino asked . Anko surprised that Ino was there tried to ignore the pain and got up she wiped her own tears away with the sleeve of her jacket . "Why are you here Ino?" asked Anko . "I'm here to thank you for saving me Anko-sensai, and ummm," Ino hands the roses to Anko . Anko looks confused nobody had ever gave her flowers before . "Thanks a lot !" Anko says happily. Ino is relieved that Anko likes the flowers she gave her. "Why was Anko-sensai crying ?" Ino thought to herself. She decides to ask "Anko-sensai why were you crying ?" Anko who was looking for something to put her flowers in stopped what she was doing and said " Are you really that concerned for me ?" Anko smirks "Yes , yes I am", answered Ino .


	3. Chapter 3

Anko's Angel chpt.3

Ino and Anko just both stood there for a few minutes . Ino wasn't sure what to say or do Anko didn't even answer her question just asked her if she really cared then smiled .

"Ino, thank-you for being concerned about me , but please don't worry about it , Its not that big of a deal," Anko said . Ino didn't want to ignore that Anko-sensai was crying it was normal to see most people crying but not Anko . Anko was a very strong woman whom Ino admired and she never thought that someone like her would cry .

"Please tell me sensai it will make things better telling somebody," Ino knew that probably wouldn't get her to say anything , but it was worth a shot .

"Really Ino-chan you bein so concerned about me makes me really happy," Anko said to Ino with a smile . Anko-sensai was really starting to get on Ino's nerves now. She wanted Anko to share her feelings with her she wanted to comfort Anko-sensai .

Anko really couldn't believe how cute Ino looked when she was flustered her lip pouting was adorable and her big cute blue eyes looking at her and her forehead showing a little bit of a frown . Anko couldn't help but start to laugh .

"What is she laughing at ?" Ino thought to herself . Ino was about to get even more annoyed but then she realized Anko-sensai is laughing . Laughing a lot. The pout on Ino's face disappeared . She joined Anko is laughing .

"Well thank-you a lot for visiting me thanks for the flowers and thank-you for the good time ," Anko said with a big smile on her face .

"No thank-you Anko-sensai for saving me ," Ino replied , "Maybe I will visit again." Anko looked up at her and said "I would like that a lot, I enjoy your company Ino-chan ."

"Ok well bye Anko-sensai," Ino said while turning around . Before she could leave the room she felt a hand grab her wrist . Anko turned her around so that Ino would face her . Anko's face came close to Ino's face . Ino's heart was going 200 miles per hour . Was Anko-sensai going to kiss her ???? Anko's lips almost were touching Ino's when she pulled away and kissed her forehead .

Anko let go of Ino's wrist . "You make me happy Ino so please come again ." Ino stood there completely shocked and replied, " I will and you make me happy to Anko-sensai," Ino said . ' My face must be redder than a cherry' she thought to herself .

Ino hurried out of Anko's house . "Did she try to kiss me on the lips ?". Ino thought to herself . 'No she didn't or else she would have .'

"All she did was kiss me on the forehead , a kiss on the forehead is a friendly greeting or goodbye , she doesn't like me that way and besides I'm a girl and I want to be with a boy and Im sure she wants to be with a guy to ," Ino said to herself when she was walking home .

When Ino got home she couldn't stop thinking of Anko . She was such a beautiful woman Ino admired her so much . Ino wasn't a lesbian she was straight she used to like Sasuke and she has a small crush on Sai but Sai was rude to some people . Maybe Ino was just looking for someone to crush on maybe she did like girls . All these thoughts were going through Ino's mind .

Ino couldn't be with another girl that was ridiculous . She wanted these thoughts to stop . " Anko is just looking for a friend like how Sakura and I are friends thats all Anko wants", Ino told herself .

Ino heard the phone ring to find out it was Sakura . "Hey Ino want to stay over tonight ?"

"Sure," Ino replied to her friend . "Okay well then come over as soon as your ready ok," Sakura said . "Okay be there in a few ," Ino hung up and started packing a bag so she could stay at Sakura's house that night .

Ino got done packing her bag and started to Sakura's house . She got to Sakura's door step and she knocked the door . Sakura opened the door and smiled " Welcome Ino-chan," Sakura greeted her . Ino walked into her house , "Hey Sakura-chan ," Ino replied to her .

"Come on!" Sakura said as she grabbed Ino by her wrist and brought her up to her room . They got to Sakura's room and Sakura shut her door and said " I think I have a plan to get you and Sai together!" Sakura said happily .

Usually Ino would be so happy to hear this but for some reason she really didn't think that she wanted to be with Sai anymore .

"Actually Sakura-chan I don't like him anymore ," Ino announced . Sakura was confused she really thought that Ino liked Sai , so that must mean that she likes someone else now .Sakura started smiling a big smile . "That must mean that you like someone else now!!!!" Sakura said delighted . Ino blushed of coarse she **didn't **like someone else now she just wasn't interested in Sai anymore .

"Come on Ino who is he , who is he ?" Sakura asked . "I don't like anyone Sakura-chan calm down please ," Ino said embarrassed . ' I don't like anyone,' she told herself again . " Okay Ino I believe you ," Sakura said to Ino . Sakura giggled a little .

"So Ino let me paint your nails ," Sakura suggested. "Sure what color?" Ino asked . "Purple , so it matches your outfit ," Sakura said . "Okay ," Ino replied .

Ino didn't like anybody did she ????


	4. Chapter 4

**Anko's Angel chpt.4 **

**Ino woke up the next morning on the hard floor of Sakura's bedroom . She looked around to see Sakura still sleeping on her bed twisted up in the covers like a catta pillar about to make a metamorphosis . Ino had fallen asleep in the outfit she came in with so she changed into a plain white t-shirt and kept her bottoms the same, she tried to comb her hair out a little and pulled it back in a tight pony tail . She wasn't going to wait for Sakura to wake she had to much things on her mind and Sakura wasn't the friend that she needed to talk to . **

'Why am I feeling this way about another woman' , Ino asked herself multiple times but when she had those thoughts she tried to stop thinking about them . She had always pictured herself with a man and this wasn't right . She couldn't be thinking like this . But the way she felt when she was with Anko was right it was perfect . What would her family think ? She knew that most of her friends would accept it though because she knew that everyone knew about and accepted Sasuke and Naruto's gay relationship .

Ino hadn't realized it but she was so caught up in her thinking that she had sat down in the middle of the walk way she sat there just thinking about her sexual orientation and everything else then her trance was broken when she heard the voice of a very familiar person . She turned her head to the left to see Anko , "Hey what are you doing exactly sexy ?"

Ino blushed deeply , 'did Anko-san just call her sexy ?' Ino sat on the dirt walk way just starring at Anko for what seemed 10 minuets . This seemed to amuse Anko , she loved watching the cute little blonde stare at her with the most cutest look on her face . Anko got closer to Ino and sat beside her and Anko looked at the sky and said , "you are the most cute girl in this whole village ."

Then Anko touched Ino's cheek and began to caress it she looked in Ino's lovely blue eyes and with her other hand Anko put it behind Ino's head and pulled her in for a kiss. Ino was in complete shock but this felt so right Anko began to bite Ino's lower lip begging for entrance Ino quickly gave it to Anko. Anko had left her hand from behind Ino's head and now was rubbing against her right breast while her other hand stayed on Ino's cheek . Anko moved her tongue around Ino's mouth and would occasionally bite Ino's lower lip just because she loved how Ino reacted to it .

They broke off their kiss for the need of air and looked around the place they were sitting to see a lot of people staring at them . Anko laughed at them 'god what losers' . Ino was still in complete shock 'what did I just do I just kissed another girl , my first real kiss !!' she thought . Anko got up from the ground and extended her hand to help Ino up , but Ino got up by herself not wanting any help.

Anko put her hands on Ino's shoulders and said "I want you to be my girl , for real now I don't want you to be just another one of my playthings I want us to be for real I feel something so strange for you ." Ino looked up in Anko's eyes to see them very different than they usually were instead up cocky with a little dash of danger in her eyes her eyes almost looked helpless like if Ino were to say the wrong thing that Anko would burst out in tears right then and there .

Ino's POV

Deep in my heart I wanted to say yes I wanted to hold her , I wanted to feel that pain I know she has deep in herself , but I cant . I'm straight I cant be bi or lesbian I just can't this is not how I wanted to be ever I always want to be with a guy but that kiss was amazing I felt as everything in my life had disappeared but myself and Anko I wanted her . I still want her but... "I can't" .

I will never forget the look on Anko's face it was pure fear , pain . I couldn't stand to see her like that so I just ran and I ran until I got home . When I got home I ran to my room locked my door and fell on my bed sobbing I couldn't believe what I had just done I had just seriously rejected Anko . I never wanted to hurt her but I just cant be with her she is another woman us being together is just not what I want.

END OF POV

Two hours later...

Ino woke up she had fallen asleep while crying . Ino needed someone to talk to. Someone who would understand Sakura wouldn't understand and Shika wouldn't want to talk about her love life and Chouji just isn't good at advise giving . She defiantly couldn't tell her parents it would freak them out them knowing that their daughter could be bi .

Then she got the idea the right person she could talk to Shikamaru's girlfriend Temari . Ino knew Temari was bi because Temari just tells people because she isn't ashamed of herself . Temari isn't a bad gossiper either so she won't tell everyone.

Ino got up the next day she got in the shower and cleaned herself off. After she got out of the shower she combed her hair and put it in her normal hairstyle and put her regular outfit on . Then she walked out of her house and started on her way to Shikamaru's house were Temari was bound to be .

Temari's POV

I was in an extremely hot make-out session with Shika when we heard a knock at his front door . He got off of me and said "I have to go answer it." I saw him walk to the door and open it I couldn't see the persons face from where I was but I already knew it was the blonde kunoichi on Shika's team from the sound of her voice . "Why are you here being troublesome Ino?" I heard Shika say in a very annoyed tone . "I'm hear to speak with Temari-san." I heard her say this surprised me she hardly ever spoke to me now she is just coming randomly to talk how weird . "I'm right here kunoichi ." I said to make my presence known she walked into the house and asked "May I speak with you privately Temari-san ." Shika walked back to his bed and laid down he didn't really care about this .

I shrugged my shoulders and said "why not." We walked back outside and I closed the door behind me . The kunoichi was acting very nervous and afraid of what she was about to tell me . "Hey just go head and say it girl ." I said . She closed her eyes and quickly said "I think I might be bi and I have these really strong feelings for another girl!!!" she said. I smiled it made sense now and it made me feel great that out of all people she came to me for advise on this . I said "so what exactly is the problem??" She looked at me with tears in her eyes and said "but I always wanted to be happy with a boy ." I rolled my eyes

"Does it make you happy when you are with this girl !!!?" I yelled at her . She shook her head in a yes motion . Then I said " I am in love with a boy right now I love Shika I have never ben happier he has always made me happy and if he had ben born a girl and not a boy my feelings wouldn't be any different for him if he had ben born a woman why should I give up on happiness just because of something as stupid as gender?"

Ino's POV

I was amazed Temari-san was right if Anko was a man she would have ben mine a long time ago but why should I give up on happiness just because she was born a woman and not a man ??? Then Temari-san yelled at me "I don't want to look at your skinny ass anymore now go find that girl!!!" she said with a smile and a wink . With that I felt amazing like my heart was so light I turned around and started running to Anko's house like I had never ran before .I approached the door and knocked...


End file.
